Wonderful Phrases
by Kairacahra1869
Summary: Where Turkey and Greece help define several slang words we use in English. Contains: TurGre, lemons, limes, and my terrible endings... 'OTL And my terrible title! "OTL Also, beware of mistakes. My laptop has been hijacked by mi padre, so I'm typing and updating from my tablet...
1. Turkish Snowcone

**Hey people. I am the amazing PhRenatoh! *does a bow worthy of France* I have finally worked up the muse juices to write this Hetalia fic featuring my OTP for this fandom. TurGre! Obviously... I meam it wouldn't be FrUk or AmeChu or DenNor seeing that this is listed as "Turkey" and "Greece"... *hides face in shame* Yeah... not one of my best moments...**

**Anyway, I was inspired by the wondrous Urban Dictionary, which has taught me some amazing words. For example, pansizzle (a pancake from the ghetto) and slam nom (to eat a large quantity of junk food rapidly due to extreme hunger). Slam nomming is ao much fun. Oh how I love Urban Dict...**

**So, I had typed in "Turk" and "Gre" to see where the suggestions would take me. Well, they took me a very long way, but some of them were very disgusting, so I forgoed them and came up with ten that I would use. **

**To save time, I have the definition written down so all y'all don't have to search it. Also, it kind of gives y'all a heads-up as to what he topic will be about.**

**As a final note, both human and country names will be used throughout this fic. Also, the chapters are very short, seeing that I'm just defining phrases. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Turkish snowcone-** The act of masturbating and letting the cum bubble up like a volcano into your fist and making a girl lick or suck it out of your hand like a snowcone

* * *

Sadik let out a low moan as he stared into the eyes of the man kneeling in front of him. His hands were pumping furiously on his engorged member and his partner was staring at it riveted. The Greek man licked his lips lustfully, longing to lean forward and take the glorious organ into his mouth. He moved forward slightly, only to be met with resistance.

Sadik smirked at the Greeks futile attempts to break the chains that stopped him from getting closer. He longed to tease the man, but refrained from doing so. Heracles may have let him have his way tonight, but, should he push it, the next time would be full of torturously slow caresses and teasing. It didn't matter, though, at the moment for he could feel himself reaching that glorious edge that would bring him to pure ecstasy.

He pumped his hands faster, bringing himself closer and closer. His low grunts and gasps grew slightly louder and, just as he was about to come, he slowed down.

He brought his hand to the tip of his cock and shuddered as he released. The sperm, instead of shooting out in multiple short bursts, spewed slowly out and filled the "cup" Sadik had formed with his fist.

Finally, Sadik leaned towards Heracles and let him have what he desired. Heracles eagerly opened his mouth and sucked and licked the sperm that had bubbled in Sadik's fist, but hadn't spilled over. He licked and slurped until he semen was gone, smiling at the appreciative moans he received.

Sadik released Heracles from the wall and proceeded to cuddle with him. All was silent for the moment...

"Hey Sadik." Hera whispered.

The Turk grunted in reply.

Heracles quickly turned around and said in monotone. "My turn."

~Fin.~


	2. Turkish Eye Opener

**Hello-alo. How goes it? To the people who know me, y'all are probably shocked at** **what you are seeing. Another update? After a day? From you? And it's not an author's note?! WTF?! Yes, the glorious me is back with an update! ****The only reason is because these chapters have already been written and are fairly short so, yeah! Updates galore!**

**Not much to write about before you read this chapter, so enjoy!**

* * *

**Turkish eye opener-** When in the process of giving oral sex to a male, a finger is forcefully jammed into the receiver's rectum without prior knowledge.

* * *

Greece is known by other nations as the calm and aloof nation who loved cats and sleeping. Rarely did he lose his cool. Curse, yell, and scream at him all you want, but you would probably never get a reaction. Only a few countries could crack the placid mask he had developed over the years and, normally, it would only be a slight slip up that would be gone in the blink of an eye.

Greece didn't like to raise his voice, nor did he like to show expression. The warriors of Sparta had taught and shown him of the dangers of doing so. He had gotten so good that some could even say that he was ápsychos, soulless, but there was one country that would always manage to destroy his mask. Only one country could peel all the layers and layers of calm and release the emotions held inside of Greece. That same country was, at that moment, right between Greece's legs.

Greece brought his hand to his mouth to muffle the sounds that were escaping, but his attempts were futile. Between his legs, Turkey would've smirked had his mouth not been full with Greece's throbbing member. He continued his steady pace and reveled in the reaction he was getting.

Greece finally gave up on trying to stifle his moans and fell back against the bed, fisting his hand in the sheets. His other hand was brought down to the back of Turkey's head and grabbed his hair in a vice like grip. Turkey didn't mind, enjoying the slight sting, and allowed the hand to guide him.

Without warning, Turkey thrust two fingers into Greece's tight ass. Greece yelped and arched his back off the bed. Turkey used the new angle to plow his fingers into the hole. The Greek man no longer had control over his body. It spasmed on the bed, hands clutching anything they could find for support. His mouth no longer stayed shut and sounds ranging from breathy moans to high-pitched shrieks echoed in the room. His carefully placed mask was long gone and his emotions displayed clearly on his face. He couldn't even think clearly for his mind was only focusing on the intense pleasure coming from his vital regions.

Finally, with one final loud gasp, Greece came hard into the Turks mouth and he lay on the bed gasping and shuddering as the orgasm heightened his senses. He closed his eyes and let the feeling take him must of blacked out for when he opened his eyes he found himself covered with a thin blanket and there was no sign of the Turkish bastard. Greece growled slightly.

"Damn bastard is lucky he isn't here right now." Greece muttered. The whole reason for the blow job was because he didn't want anything going up his ass.

He grunted in slight discomfort at the dull pain in his backside and swore. "I'm going to kill him!" and with that oath he promptly fell asleep.

~ Fin.


	3. Turkish Rodeo

**Huzzah! I have updated, once again, in a short amount of time! Call me freaking butter because I'm on a roll! *does a victory dance of awesomeness***

**This chapter contains mentions of Turkey/Egypt. There's also some brief , mentions of Greece/Japan (yuck, but I needed to do it...), Greece/France, Greece/Spain, Greece/Russia, and Greece/Prussia. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Consider this story disclaimed. Yeah I forgot the disclaimer in the first two chapters, but at least I have remembered it now! Normally its not until the fifth chapter when it clicks or, if I'm writing a one/two-shot, about a week after I've posted it... heh heh...**

* * *

**Turkish rodeo-** While screwing a girl**(or man in this case XD) **doggy style (traditionally through the Tradesman's Entrance, but vaginal penetration can be an unofficial variation), the male takes hold of the girl's **(man's)** hair (like a horse's mane, or saddle reins) and proceeds to shout out the name of the girl's **(man's)** sister (or best friend) in mid-thrust. The male then grips the hair even tighter and sees if he can hold onto the subsequent bull ride for 8 seconds.

* * *

In a room located somewhere in a Turkish mansion, Greece found himself being plowed into the bed by his rival. Again. His hands were white and clenching the sheets and he had long since given up on muffling the sounds he was emitting. Why, oh why, did he allow the Turkish bastard to do this to him? He let loose an exasperated moan as a particularly hard thrust right into his prostrate had him seeing stars. Oh yeah. This was why he allowed Turkey to have his way with him.

Greece can proudly say that he has slept with most of the nations and, though he wouldn't dare to admit it aloud, Turkey was, by far, the best lay. He may not have been the biggest (Russia took the prize for that) nor was he the most skilled (only France and Spain, countries of love and passion respectively, had the finesse to love-making). He didn't even share some of the tantalizing characteristics of his other bedmates (like Japan's soft almost silk-like hair or Prussia's riveting blood-red eyes), but he possessed something that no one could compete with. He was reckless and he knew Greece through and through.

However, the moment was ruined when Turkey screamed a name. A name that wasn't his.

_"Oh, fuck, Egypt!"_

Eight...

What. The. _Fuck?!_ In that moment Greece saw red and immediately started thrashing around, hoping to knock Turkey off so he could kill him. How dare that bastard call out his brother's name in the middle of pounding him?!

Seven...

Also, why would Turkey be calling Egypt's name?! Was he fucking him, too? He better not be! No one touches his big brother!

Six...

Turkey had a strong grip on Greece's hair and was steadily counting down the seconds to his victory. And doom.

Five, four...

Turkey grew worried when Greece snapped a huge chunk of the _iron_ headboard off. _Crap,_ he thought, _he's unleashing his inner Spartan!_

Three...

_Almost done!_ Turkey thought, seriously scared for his life.

Two...

_Oh, fuck._ Turkey thought._ I am not goingto make it out of this alive..._

One.

Three things happened simultaneously. Turkey came inside Greece, Greece finally broke away and made to pounce on the bastard, and Turkey shot out of the room as fast as he could.

"Turkey!" Greece's voice rang throughout the mansion. "You die tonight!"

~ Fin.


	4. Turkey Slapping

**Another day, another update. This is a good feeling. *takes a moment to revel in this feeling* Okay, I'm good.**

**Short chapter short and fail ending is fail. 'OTL Lo siento... Soy un terrible persona... I tried to make it look longer by using lots of onomonomonapateiawannahackaloogiedumbledoratheexpl oradamnitspellcheckwhyaren'tyouhelpingmeoutwiththi sstupidassword?! and pressing enter for each one...**

**Oh... This isn't smut. I don't know why. Forgive me...**

**Disclaimer: I. Am. Not. Japanese. I am a black-white, Hispanic-looking dude who is gay and fifteen. Thus, Hetalia and its awesome characters are not mine.**

* * *

**Turkey slapping-** slapping a person on or about the face with an erect penis

* * *

Greece was sleeping peacefully, dreaming about cats sleeping peacefully who, in turn, were dreaming about tuna.

"Oi! Brat wake up!" An annoying voice cut through the euphoric dream, effectively ruining Greece's day.

_What does he want?_ Greece pondered silently, feigning sleep.

"You stupid jackass! Get up! I know you're awake! Don't make me-!" The rest was drowned out, for Greece tuned him out. Then Greece was asleep. Again.

Smack!

Whap!

Whap!

Greece woke up in confusion, eyes wide open.

Whap!

Crack!

Smack!

Greece recoiled as he felt a stinging close to his mouth and something moist was left behind. Subconsciously, he licked it up and fully awoke when he recognized the taste. Semen.

Whap!

Slap!

Greece glared at the erect penis that wouldn't leave him alone and, then, at the owner of said penis.

Smack!

Crack!

"Cut it out." He said.

Turkey looked at him with a small smirk. "Ah! So yer awake now! Good! Suck my cock." He then presented his cock to Greece, fully expecting him to open his mouth and take it.

Greece did open his mouth, however, when Turkey put it in, Greece bit down as hard as he could.

Turkey's high-pitched shriek brought a smirk to Greece's face and he layed back down and went back to sleep, knowing that Turkey wouldn't be messing with him for a while.

~ Fin.


	5. Turkey Baster

**So seeing that the last chapter was very short, I made this one very long. That is, long compared to the previous chapters. So yay. I feel a little guilty about this chapter (when y'all get to the end all y'all will know why) and I'm so very sorry, but I had to do it. That's two lies. I'm not sorry and I didn't have to do it, but whatever. **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is not belonging to me.**

* * *

**Turkey baster-** The action of turning the penis into a turkey baster by pinching it closed when one is about to ejaculate. Then, in one quick move, squeezes their balls and releases their hand in order to blow the whole load on someone's ass

* * *

Sadik's boyfriend was out cold. Again. Sadik sighed and looked pitifully at his penis. It had gotten excited at the promise of a nice, warm, and tight velvety contriction. Unfortunately, his little buddy won't be getting any ass tonight, because Heracles was dead to the world.

Sadik had tried every thing from soft caresses to brutal shoves, cooing whispers to flat-out yelling, and he even tried molesting the man, but nothing happened... Not even when he threatened to shave one of his many cats (something one shouldn't even THINK about doing around the Greek). Hera sure loved his pussies.

_Hmmm... Heracles KarPOUSI... Sadik... SaDIK... deek... dick... pussy... holes... Hera's hole... my dick... nice and tight... warm and- sonofabitch!_ Sadik moaned dejectedly as his dick hardened even more. His lack of sexual relief was making his mind go crazy. It didn't help that Heracles' last name rhymed with pussy or that if you stretched out the last syllable in his name it sounded like "dick" and HE'S DOING IT AGAIN!

Sadik got up and decided that he might as well use his emergency nude Hera pictures he and his crazy, stalker friends have been collecting over the years.

He went over to his drawers, grabbed the pictures from a hidden compartment, and made to go to the bathroom, when a chance look back had him skreeing to a stop.

While Sadik had been looking for his pictures, Hera had moved from a spread-eagle position with a sheet covering his nether regions to an ass in the air position with nothing covered. Sadik gave himself five seconds to analyze the scene and make a decision.

The photos fell to the floor along with a belt and pants. Sadik crawled onto the bed and positioned himself at Heracles' hole. However, just as he was about to penetrate, a thought entered his head. A very hot and possessive thought.

Backing away from the hole, Sadik began stroking himself in slow, measured beats. He closed his eyes and imagined his Greek boyfriend stroking him instead. In hindsight, he could have kept those pictures and used them to help speed the progress, but he was beyond caring. At long last, his cock was getting the attention it so desired.

He picked up the pace and brought his other hand down to massage Hera's ass and circle his tight little hole. He allowed one finger into the hole, whih was still slicked from earlier. Figures that his sex-sleep-and-cat addicted boyfriend would fall asleep in the middle of foreplay. Sadik didn't even want to think about it too much, since he was sure that any deep-thoughts about it would end in a huge blow to his pride.

He groaned lowly with a feral hint to it as he neared the edge. Thrusting his finger in and out of the hole as fast as he could and stroking himself even faster, he reached the edge. Quickly, he pinched the head of his penis, not so hard, but hard enough to stop the oncoming spurts, and removed his finger. Quickly moving his free hand to his balls, he squeezed and let go of the head.

To his delight, one long spurt was released all over Hera's ass. Sadik's fucked up mind couldn't help but smirk possessively at how he had visually marked his boyfriend.

Getting off the bed, he retrieved his camera and snapped a couple shots of his "masterpiece". Then he layed down next to him and let sleep take him over.

And woke the next morning to a rather hard fist to the stomach.

"What the fuck are these and how did you get them?! Why do you have these?! What are you?! Some kind of pedophilic stalker?!" Sadik's wonderful boyfriend screeched at him.

Sadik opened his eyes and looked scared as he realised that some of his favorite photos of Hera were being crinkled and shredded by a livid Hera.

Unfortunately, Sadik was still partially in dreamland so he stupidly said, "Oh, those? I got most of them from Kiku and Elizaveta." He yawned before continuing. "There such good friends, eh?"

Silence followed, in which Sadik fully woke up and realized what he just said.

"WHAT?!" And so Sadik got his ass kicked by, not only his [ex]boyfriend, but his [ex]best friends, who, in turn, had gotten beat up by his [ex]boyfriend.

~ Fin.


	6. Grecian Firebolt

**Grecian firebolt-** The act of applying hot sauce to your penis and having anal sex. **(Oh boy...)**

* * *

Sadik had managed to convince Hera to take him back and the two were, once again, happy (ish-like, kind of, maybe) couple. A couple who were sitting on a couch, snuggled up close to each other, a cocoa in one hand, cocks in the other, and a very steamy porno playing... Wait...What? Well... okay. That was so not the fluffy lovey dovey crap I was expecting... Oh well. They weren't yelling at each other or attempting murder, so I guess it's okay.

Anyway they were watching porno, stroking each other, and sipping hot cocoa. They also seem to be doing it a little dangerously. Seriously. Who jacks off while drinking something hot and potentionally dangerous? This is not starting off as a feel good scene... I'm actually a little nervous to continue, but I must, for this is a very important milestone for them (Sadik and Hera) to have reached.

They were, more or less, watching tv together, amiably. Which is a HUGE milestone. Before they would shag endlessly the second the tv was on and use it as a cover up when their nosy friends and/or Hera's brother called to "check up on them." Read cock-block (Hera's brother's intention) or videotape (Sadik's friends' intentions). Now they were actually watching it. Granted, it was to help speed things up so they could get to the endless shagging, but let's not get technical and just enjoy this semi-fluffy moment...

Until the dude on tv attempts something with the other dude on tv that gave Heracles a terrible idea.

"Lay back baby and let me show you the power of a Grecian firebolt!" Terrible actor dude #1 said.

"Show me your firepower, babe! I can take it!" Terrible actor dude #2 replied.

"A Grecian Firebolt...?" Heracles mused, pausing in his stroking to pay closer attention to what was happening in the (very crappy and cheap) video.

Sadik moaned, not in pleasure, but in displeasure, for Hera was no longer fondling his sac. He tried to bring Heracles' attention back to him, but, instead, Hera completely moved his hand, as well as Sadik's, so he could focus entirely as to what the two (terrible) actors were doing.

Heracles watched entranced at the two male actors, before turning suddenly to Sadik with a mischevious gleam in his eyes.

"We're going to try that and we're going to try it now!" He said dead-serious.

"What?! Hell no!" Sadik replied. He got up to go to the bathroom, presumably to finish off where Hera (once again) left him, but Heracles was having none of it.

Before he could react, Sadik found himself being dragged to the stairs by a very determined borfriend. They stopped only once and that was to get the essential item from the kitchen that would certainy end their lives. Sexually.

Onve in the bedroom Sadik was thrown on and tied to the bed.

"Heh heh, hey babe. We aren't really going ta do this are we?!" Sadik asked in fear.

Hos boyfriend just looked at him, his face completely devoid of any emotion. Choosing to ignore his sissy boyfriend, Heracles peeled his and Sadik's pants and boxers off and proceeded to massage and lick Sadik's cock to life. The poor dick, not knowing what it was about to endure, rose to full attention, proudly standing straight, rock-hard, and tall.

When it was as hard as it was going to get, Heracles moved back a little and brought out Death in a bottle. Burn-the-hair-off-your-chest-and-melt-your-innards hot sauce made with the legendary ghost chilli peppers. On the bottle, in bold, it said "WARNING: Do NOT apply directly to mouth, nose, eyes, or any other sensitive areas on the body. Will cause serious damage if too much is used and can cause death if not immediately treated. Use with EXTREME CAUTION."

"Hey! Wait! Wait! Wait!" Sadik all but screamed rapidly. "What are you going to do with that?"

Heracles sighed and shook his head. "In order to make a Grecian Firebolt, we need three things. A Greek," He gestured to himself, "fire," He pointed to the deadly hot sauce, "and a penis, or bolt." He emphasised the bolt by leaning forward and giving Sadik's penis a nice long lick.

"Why can't you be the "bolt"? I'm circumcised! This will very well end my life! "

"I'm circumcised too, you reject. And there's no way in hell I'm putting this on my dick. Besides, I thought you were the "seme" in this relationship?"

Sadik was going to give up his seme-ness gladly, but it was too late. Down the liquid equivalent to Hell went and Sadik could watch in horror as it met its target.

The second Heracles felt like there was enough lubricant, he chucked the bottle away and plunged down onto the hard shaft.

There was a slight delay in which the men actually enjoyed this new form of having anal sex. The sauce acted as a nice lubricant and it was only slightly warm and tingled pleasantly. Unfortunately, that wasn't to be the entire experience.

In a matter of milliseconds, the sauce went from bearable to apocalyptic-inferno of Death!

"Son of a fucking Jesus Christ motherfucking bitch-skank whore of a mother shitter!" Sadik screamed. He swore his penis was literally disintegrating at the horrible onslaught.

Heracles was faring off no better and thought he would forever shit fire through his ass to fuel the flames of Tartarus. Quickly, Hera untied Sadik and got off of his dick. Together, they fled to the showers, turned on the water to freezing and jumped in.

Sadik was practically crying from the pain as he gently placed his frying dick into the water. Heracles had taken the shower head and was shooting a steady stream of ice water up his ass. It couldn't possibly get any worse for them, or so they thought, but it did.

The door to the bathroom slammed open and there stood Gupta, better known as Heracles' older brother. His green eyes, the only resemblance he had to his younger brother, were darkened in rage.

"You! Bastard! What the fuck did you do to my brother?!" He spat as he rushed over to help Heracles.

Sadik didn't even try to argue that he did nothing and that it was all his damn brother's fault and why the fuck is he here? "Go to the kitchen and grab as much milk as ya can and bring it up here!" He snapped instead.

Gupta glared at Sadik and was going to refuse, but one look at his brother had him thinking otherwise and he quickly left. He came back with the milk and, behind him, Sadik's pereverted no-longer-ex best friends, Kiku and Elizaveta. The two stalkers had a bit of blood streaming out of their noses as they carried their jugs of milk. (Haha! Jugs of milk...) Sadik and Hera groaned at their entrance.

"Hera, you come with me, Kiku and Gupta help out Sadik. Kiku, get as many photos as you can!" Elizaveta said, before dragging Heracles out of the bathroom with a rape face. Heracles looked to Sadik and their eyes met. An almost imperceptible nod from Sadik made him feel slightly better and out the door.

Half an hour later, the five of them were downstairs. Sadik was icing his dick, Heracles had no pants or underwear on and had his legs spread in an effort to cool his anus, Gupta was rotating between glaring daggers at Sadik and glaring flaming swords at Kiku and Elizaveta, and the two aforementioned stalkers were positioned right infront of Hera's spread legs, taking as many photos as they can and acting like a bunch of possessed yaoi fangirls. Heracles didn't care. He wasn't ashamed of his body and had resigned himself to his boyfriend's crazy friends' antics. As long as he didn't find the pictures in places they shouldn't be (i.e. The internet, his mothers' hands, Francis' hands) they could do whatever they wanted.

Gupta finally spoke the question that was on his and the stalkers minds. "Ghost chilli peppers? Really?"

Sadik glared at Heracles and he gave him a sheepish look, then groaned as he went to explain what happened.

In the end, Gupta went upstairs and came down a few minutes later with Hera's essentials stuffed in a bag and a pair of loose pants. Breaking Kiku and Elizaveta's cameras and grabbing his brother, after ordering him to put the pants on, he left.

"I don't want you anywhere near that bastard anymore." Sadik heard him say. The door slammed shut before he could hear Heracles' response.

Sadik blinked several times, trying to make sense of what just happened.

"Hmmm. I suggest you run far away, Sadik. I feer rike word of this wirr get to their mothers." Kiku said, holding his precious camera to his chest.

Elizaveta agreed and the three of them quickly gathered Sadik's essentials and took him to their apartment.

Later on that night, two women's screeches could be heard throughout the city.

"He did what to our baby?! He's dead!" And so they went to kill Sadik, who had to remain in hiding for a month. Poor Sadik. The woes of dating a Greek.

~ Fin.

* * *

Okay, so normally I have ANs at the beginning, of this story at least, but i felt that it should be at the bottom for this one. I feel that I should strongly discourage anyone from using ghost chilli peppers, whether its the sauce or the actual pepper, unless you are professionally trained or want to die a slow and gruesome death. It is said the these chilli peppers that come from India (which makes sense) are know to be the equivalent of dying a gruesome death when ingested by an amateur. The label above is one I made up, based on true facts, however the real label says this:

WARNING: This hot sauce will make you bleed through the anus.

I don't know about you, but I don't want to crap blood. Especially since , seeing that it kills your anus, the only way it's going to get there (besides inserting it directly) is through the mouth and stomach and I don't even want to think about what might happen then. -.-'

So moral of this rant, DON'T DO GHOST CHILLI PEPPERS OR YOU. WILL. DIE!

Another thing, I absolutely love the idea of overprotective big brother Gupta. A lot. And, yes, those two women mentioned were mama Greece and mama Egypt. In my headcannon, they are so smart and advanced that they figured out lesbopreg and that's how Greece and Egypt came to be. Not through Roman Empire.

Another thing, this AN isn't bold because, since I am doing this from my tablet, it makes it hard to bold lots of words and I amway to lazy to go through the process.

To the person whose name I can't remember, who left a review saying Greece should give Turkey a Grecian firebolt, funny how you seemed to know what the next topic was about. Thank you, for giving me this idea. It's not what you thought of, but I prefer Turkey to be seme, I aslo thought it would be funnier... ish. *shrugs* No se.


	7. Greek Headlock

**Long definition is long. I disclaim Hetalia.**

* * *

**Greek headlock-** another word for Cox Knot. An anal sex position where the female sits in the lap of a male (either in a chair or lying down) with her back facing the man in a Reverse Cowgirl position. The woman then leans back against the male's chest & in lifting her legs up towards her shoulders, the male links his arms through the woman's legs & then locks his hands behind her head which pulls & locks the female's legs open & back as far as they will go towards her head, therefore putting the female Spread Eagle in a Full Nelson Headlock (using her legs instead of her arms). Having the female locked in this position gives 100% control of the depth, speed & duration of anal sex act to the male. While it allows the male unrestricted anal penetration, it also offers a clear & impressive view (for a mirror / webcam / friends / ex-husbands) of the relentless ass pounding taking place.

* * *

What started out as a simple fight between enemy nations turned into something sexual. The two rivals weren't suprised though. This happened more often than not to the point where they expected it. "They" being Greece and Turkey.

To tell you how the fight started would be wasting time, so I'll just break it down for y'all in simple terms. Turkey complained about Greece's many cats, Greece threatened him with said cats, the convo had somehow drifted to Turkey's being denied to enter the EU, and things went from there. Not simple enough? More simplified version: Turkey no likey cats, Greece no likey Turkey, no Turks in EU, enter fists. Done.

So they went from outside of Greece's house to his bedroom and they were trying out some very impressive kung fu moves. At one point Greece had Turkey in a headlock with his thighs and had flung himself backwards and smashed Turkey into a wall. That was pretty epic. Hmmm... I guess there would be perks with hanging out with a Japanese man...

"What is wrong with ya, ya stupid brat!?"

"Seeing your face is... enough to make... anyone angry... bastard!"

Oh yay. Insults. So, yeah they're fighting, but things start to pick up right... about... Now!

"Da fuq?!" Greece exclaimed as he suddenly found himself in a cox knot. He was nude (they had lost their clothes several minutes ago), his back against an equally nude (not to mention horny) bastard, and, worst of all, he was at his complete mercy. Trukey had a rape face worthy of France and Greece started panicking on the inside.

"When are ya gonna learn, kitten, that I'm always gonna end out on top?" Turkey said with a smirk and then rammed his hard-on into Greece's unprepared ass.

Greece emitted a high-pitched moan, that only dogs and cats could hear. Turkey gave him no time to adjust and straight up ploughed into the poor ass.

On the other side of the room, cloaked in state-of-the-art camo/nosebleed-blocking bodysuits, Japan and Hungary, using state-of-the-art technology, were recording everything. The view they had was absolutely perfect and they didn't have to worry about lighting.

Getting Turkey to agree to this was, surprisingly, easy. The former empire jumped at the chance to force his former charge into submitting to him and, by the looks of it, he as well as Greece was enjoying it.

Greece's moans got louder and more frantic as he neared the edge. Turkey picked up the pace as he got nearer to his own climax. Hungary and Japan just shook their heads in amazement. No one, except Turkey, can get this kind of reaction out the usually stoic nation.

The sudden high-pitched moan, brought the voyeurs out of their thoughts and they tuned back in just in time to witness Turkey shooting a load so large that it spilled out of Greece's ass. Greece was covered in semen, both his and Turkey's, and he looked thoroughly debauched.

The cat-loving nation closed his eyes and passed out. Hungary and Japan took this as a cue to leave and they exited with a thankful nod to Turkey.

~ Fin.


	8. Greek Nintendo

**Greek nintendo-** A slick way of saying hand job.

* * *

"Hey Greece! Dude, check ot this fly new game system thing I got! It's the shit!" A very loud nation said, running up to catch up with the retreating cat-loving nation.

Greece turned around, completely unimpressed by the "Hero" that was America.

"Uhhh... Sure..." Greece said and was promptly dragged off by the young nation to play video games.

Turkey, who had witnessed the confrontation from his seat outside the doors of the UN, decided to follow the two to see what they were up to.

They headed towards the hallway of guestrooms and turned the corner. Turkey was too slow and, when he turned the corner, the duo were gone.

"Son of a biscuit nugget!" Turkey muttered. They could have gone into any of these rooms and, Turkey was sure, so could any nations.

The things that could be happening in any of these rooms, could definitely scar him for life. However, he used to be the Ottoman Empire and he would be damned if he would let something like a few (terribly Allah-awful) mental images deter him from his goal.

Using his deduction skills, he figured that they wouldn't have been able to go into any of the rooms passed rooms twenty (on the right side) or eighty (on the... left... side...) , and, seeing that it was after a meeting, they weren't in any of the first few rooms. Making up his mind, he decided to check the left side towards the middle, thinking that the rooms to the immediate right would be occupied by desperate nations.

Leaning towards the door, he listened in and was greeted with loud thumping and grunts. He wasn't able to tell who the grunting belonged to and, against his better judgement, pressed closer.

"You like this, hmm, Angleterre?" A French accented voice growled out.

Turkey pulled away quickly, not wanting to hear exactly what his buddy* was doing to the poor English nation. when he heard a very familar laugh coming from inside the room that didn't belong to France nor England. Confuzzled, he leaned forward.

"Kesesesesese! Ich bin surprised... er ist able to take... all of us!"

Wait... Why is Prussia there and what did he mean by "all of us?" Turkey's question was answered when a certain Spaniard spoke.

"Si!... Es muy tight!" Spain grunted.

"Shut up and move faster you- oh fuck- wankers!" England demanded. The thumping picked up rapidly and England's voice jumped a few octaves. "Oh yeah right there!"

Turkey raised and eyebrow. England was telling them all to move... and Spain said he was tight... he is able to take all of them... hory sheet! He was getting tripled by them?! Turkey's eyes widened to saucers behind his mask. Part of him wanted to see this, but the other part reminded him of his mission. He decided to leave and stored the information for another day. He could always get together with France and ask him about it.

The next room didn't hold Greece nor America, however a very loud Dane could be heard pounding his Norwegian lover into a couch... a leather couch. A leather couch that was the only leather couch in this hall. A leather couch that Turkey bought specifically for his escapades with Greece. At least he used to...

The next few doors held more horny nations and images he never wanted to think of. Ever. Shaking the images of a vocal Hungarian with her Austrian lover out of his mind, he continued to the next door, albeit apprehensively. Fortunately he finally got the the right door. Unfortunately, what he heard just about ripped him apart.

A grunt, America, followed by a moan, which most definitely belonged to Greece, and lots of squelching sounds were coming from the door.

"Oh god..." Turkey heard Greece murmur. "You shouldn't be so rough."

"Oh. Ummm... like this?"

"Yes. Watch me." Another grunt.

"Heh, funny. This should be easy since I do this kind of thing a lot."

"America... this is completely different... from what you do. Now slowly bring your... hand up and add a little more... pressure."

"I see... wow. Your amazing at this."

"I do this all the time. Now, quickly, jerk it around."

Turkey blinked rapidly as the sounds registered in his brain. Without a second thought, he burst into the room dramtically.

Greece looked at Turkey, completely void of emotions, while America just about pissed his pants. Figuratively, of course, because he's the Hero and heroes don't piss themselves. That, and the fact that he had no pants nor underwear on to be pissed on.

Turkey gaped at the two. "Da fuq?!"

Greece calmly removed his hand from America's cock and signalled for America to do the same to his.

"Way to kill... the mood... bastard." Greece said in a deadpan.

Turkey opened and closed his mouth a few times before sputtering out, "What the hell are ya two doing?"

"I was teaching him... my version of... Nintendo. "

Meanwhile, America had slipped into his pants. Surprisingly calm, he said, "Thanks for teaching me that. Hmmm... you think I could get China to agree to it?"

Greece shrugged. "Maybe. He's pretty naïve... when it comes to sex. You'll most likely... have problems getting... him alone."

Turkey looked back and forth between the two. Facepalming, he said. "First I find out England is getting fucked by the BTT, then witness my glorious keather couh's demise, and now this!?"

America, who had been walking towards the door, skreed to a stop and whipped his head around. "Who is doing what to my momma?!"

Feeling a little devious, Turkey said with feign innocence. "In that room over there, I heard England moaning, most likely in pain, because those three were taking him at the same time! I would of helped the man, but the door was locked and-"

America was already gone and kicking down the door that held his dear mother and his perverted pedophilic rapists.

"What the fuck do you guys think you're doing to my mother?!" The American bellowed. Pulling a bat out of nowhere, he stalked into the room, death clearly showing in eyes.

Multiple doors opened at the noise and Hungary and Japan, cameras out and tissues ready, stood in the doorway happily snapping away.

Turkey closed the door to muffle the cries of agony (BTT) and bafflement (Iggy) coming from the other room.

Greece raised a brow. "Was that necessary?"

Turkey shrugged. "Not really, but I think it will be worth it. I wonder how much Hungary and Japan would charge for copies?"

Greece remained silent and redressed himself.

"Hey what are ya doing?"

"I'm putting my... clothes on, reject."

"Why?!"

"I only came here... to help America... out with his dilemma. Now I'm done, so... I'm leaving. "

"Dilemma?"

Greece nodded seriously. "America has been... wanting to have sex with China... for a while now, but hadn't... the slightest clue... of how to go about it. So I told him... I'd help him out."

"... Can ya help me out?"

"With what?"

"This boner I've had fer a while now..."

Greece sighed. "Fine. Let's play."

~ Fin.

* * *

Tada~! Sorry it took so long, but I didn't have any internet access for about a while. Then we got it back but I had to go to my cousins' house, which meant no internet access. Then I went to our house in NJ, which has connection, but I forgot my tablet and laptop so, once again, there was no way for me to type this up... T.T

On another note, did all y'all expect that to happen? Don't ask me why America is in this, because I'll never know. I just saw Nintendo, thought of video games, which reminded me of a fic where America claimed he and Japan liked to play "video games", and then America showed up in this chapter... :/

Once again, the Hentai Duo has made an appearance. I absolutely adore those two as partners in smut. Sometimes, in my mind, Taiwan, South Korea, and/or Hong Kong will join in, with France being the ultimate Boss, and they go on amazing missions. Gods, I have so many headcannons...

On a final note, I absolutely adore BTTxIggy. A lot. Whether it's the Trio annoying Iggy, them possibly breaking their friendships over Iggy, or just plain sharing-is-caring, I freak out and and fist pump a lot. With that being said, I felt the need to add them in the story somehow. Of course now I want to know what happened behind those doors... hmmm... I also love AmeChu to bits and pieces. Which came out of nowhere. Seriously, I went from being a RoChu fan to a RomeChu lover to a NiChu believer to an AmeChu fanatic... I blame 2p... DenNor also needed to be added, in my books, because it is amazing. As for AusHun, I was lost on what other couple I could add in there, just too mess with Turkey's head, and I decided against RoChu, because China is America's, as well as Japan/Porn, because that isn't much fun... So I decided Hungary and Austria would do fine. I'm not really into Het coupling in this fandom.

Ok, I lied. This is the final note. I'm going to finish this soon and, even though I have a gajillion other stories I have to do, I really enjoy doing this kind of thing. That is, the PWP drabblish thing using UD-words as a prompt. What I'm trying to say is, if y'all would like me to do a one- or two-shot of a couple (or triple, quadruple, etc.) like what I did here, drop me a review or PM saying the couple and the word, slang or not, that you want them to define. I'll try to get it done as fast as I can. Let it be known that, depending on the couple, the time it takes to completion may vary. It will, however, be done, should you so choose.

Alright I'm done. Long AN is long.


	9. Greek

**Greek-** A person who has a high taste for OUZO and other hard liquor that you only need one shot to get drunk. They also like to break plates, eat a lot (at least 17 meals a day), and talk a lot and extremely loud. **(Say what?)**

If one is Greek, their names end in "opoulos" or "idis". **(Or ousi...)**

Also all Greeks are born with a natural instinct to hate, hunt and kill Turks. **(This seriously made me laugh for** **a few minutes! XD)**

**(Alright** **I've had my fun. Here's the definition I'll be using for this chapt)**

Anal sex **(:D)**

* * *

"Hey Gupta..." A quiet Greek spoke to his even quieter older brother.

He and his Egyptian brother were sitting on their porch, watching the sun go down. Their mothers were in the kitchen cleaning up the dishes and the boys had decided to watch the sky change with their cats.

Gupta said nothing, but Heracles knew he was listening.

"What about being... Greek is so bad?" The seven year old asked, looking at Gupta with big innocent eyes.

Gupta was silent, but raised an eyebrow at his brother.

Hugging one of their many cats closer to him, Heracles spoke hesitantly. "The big kids in school... make fun of me a lot. They say that... it's 'cause I'm Greek. But why is... that bad?"

Gupta, unfortunately, had no answer for him. Heracles went to sleep a few minutes later and Gupta was left to ponder the best way to torture the bullies.

~The following week~

"Hey Gupta..." A quiet Greek spoke to his even quieter older brother.

He and his Egyptian brother were sitting on their porch, watching the sun go down. Their mothers were in the kitchen cleaning up the dishes and the boys had decided to watch the sky change with their cats.

Gupta said nothing, but couldn't help but feel a sense of deja vú.

"What's... what's 'taking it up the ass" mean?" The seven year old asked, looking at Gupta with big innocent eyes.

Gupta sputtered in shock and looked at his brother with wide eyes. He was so shocked that he spoke. "Where did you hear that?!"

"From the big kids... at school." He said matter of factly. "I asked mother what... to do when mean kids... make fun of me and she said... to talk to them and... ask them why. So I did and they said... that being Greek... means I like taking... it up the ass."

Gupta looked shocked and couldn't get a word out even if he tried.

Heracles, realizing his brother wasn't going to say anything, went to go find momma.

The next day, Gupta made sure to put a stop the bullying, which Heracles was very thankful for, however, the Greek never did find out what "taking it up the ass" meant, at least, not until much later.

~Ten years later~

Heracles keened and arched his back as his Turkish boyfriend finally hit his prostate with his fingers. Up until this point, he had never been one to "take it up the ass" mostly because of his memories of the terrible bullies who made it out to be such a horrible thing for a boy to do. However, there was only so much a girl can do in bed and, ever since he found out what the slang term Greek meant, he couldn't help but wonder what the whole ruckus was about.

Now, as his boyfriend stretched and caressed his insides, he found himself wondering why he hadn't been doing this in the first place. He wasn't required to do any work, and, despite the dull pain when the fingers first entered, he found the pleasure exhilarating. Dimly, he wondered if this was how females felt during sex, but quickly dismissed that thought, for there was no way he was going to compare himself to a girl! He will, however, admit to enjoying not being the one in control and the man hovering above him and peppering his neck and jaw with searing kisses was enjoying this all too much. It was a win-win situation.

Once again, his back arched and all coherent thoughts vanished as bolts of pleasure pulsed throughout his body.

"S-Sadik!" The Greek said, trying to warn the other of his impending orgasm. However it was no use for his vision blurred as his body was racked from he most powerful orgasm he's ever felt.

So out of it that he didn't even feel the fingers slip out of his orifice nor did he feel a larger, blunt object ease it's way past the ring of muscles.

It wasn't until it was fully sheathed that the Greek became aware of it. Above him, Sadik looked down at his lover to make sure he was alright. Heracles opened his eyes and looked into the unmasked eyes of Sadik. Wrapping his legs around the mans waist and clutching his broad shoulders, he gently nudged the cock deeper inside of him, spurring the Turk into slow, but steady movements.

After a few moments, Sadik picked up his pace until he was pounding the greek man below him. He slowed only for a moment to find the prostrate and, once it was found, he continued with his brutal pace.

Heracles moaned and bucked his hips in time with the thrusts. Sadik ran a hand down the Greek's abs, tweaking a nipple just to get the delicious whine out his boyfriend, until they reached Hera's member. He stroked it in time with his thrusts and, in less than four more hard thrusts, had the Greek coming for a third time this session. It was painfully obvious that Hera was not used to foreplay nor anal stimulation. Not that Sadik minded. If anything it made him feel all the nore superior.

Nonetheless, Hera's orgasm caused him to clench around Sadik's cock and, with a few more desperate thrusts, Sadik came to, spewing the sticky substance inside Hera's hot cavern. He thrusted a few more times, riding the orgasm out, before pulling out of Hera and collasping besides him.

A few moments of pleasent silence passed before it was broken by a boyfriend who wanted his ego stroked. "So, how was that fer yer first time?"

Heracles, knowing what his boyfriend was trying to do, decided to indulge him. Kissing him on his stubble covered jaw, he whispered. "So amazing. I forgot who I was and... where I was for a... few moments there."

Sadik smirked, feeling like a boss, until Heracles decided to bring his ego down a little.

"I could do without... all the sweat, though. Go take a shower. You reek."

~ Fin.

* * *

Have I ever mentioned my headcanon with Egypt, Greece, and their mothers? I have? Good. So let me just elaborate a tad. When Hera says mother, he means Ancient Egypt and when he says momma, he's talking about Ancient Greece. However, Gupta calls Ancient Greece mother and Ancient Egypt momma.

As for the Hera not wanting to do any of the work and Sadik with his sweat thing, I think we all know about the polls and how they ranked and why. *smiles*

Finally, only one more chapter, as well as a special extra, to go begore this thing is O-VAH! This will be the first ever story I finished! Ever! I can't believe it's almost done. I can't believe I stuck it out this far. And, most importantly, I can't believe it's not butter...


	10. Grecian Waterfall

**Grecian waterfall-** When a female is wasted and vomiting profusley while holding on to the toilet, the male holds her hair back while penetrating her anus with his penis from behind.

* * *

Mei had a small dilemma, made major by a very annoying Korean.

"Oh no! I've lost them!" By "them" she meant a Turk named Sadik and his Greek boyfriend, Heracles.

"Nonsense! We haven't lost them, daze!" Her companion, Im Yong, said with a bright smile on his face.

They were currently at a party, hosted by the Bad Touch Trio, and, about 30 minutes prior, had been cornered, with Karou, by the Hentai Duo. Kiku and Elizaveta had given them a very important mission, one that would, if completed, ensured them a permanent spot in the Hentai club, changing the "Hentai Duo" to the "Hentai Quintet". Mei had been dreaming of this ever since she entered Hetalia Acadamey a year ago, so of course she agreed. Im Yong was all for it and it only took a few moments to get Karou onboard.

The mission itself sounded easy enough. First objective, help Sadik and Heracles out by preventing Gupta, Heracles' older brother, from ruining their date. Second, take as many pictures/footage as you can. Third, don't get caught. Simple right? Three people stopping one person from crashing a date and getting photos of the couple with no one the wiser. Not so hard, right? Well, apparently, they were completely wrong.

Not even five minutes after the had accepted the mission, that they ran into some issues. There were so many people, that they constantly kept losing sight of their prey. So, after being scared shitless when Gupta almost caught the two together (Sadik had managed to slip into the crowd mere milliseconds before Gupta arrived) they decided to split up, one person keeping an eye on Gupta and two shadowing the couple. Karou volunteered to go after Gupta ("I, like, do this all the, like, time to Yao.") which left her and Im Yong with Sadik and Heracles.

Still shouldn't be so hard, and it wasn't. At least, not until Yao came bursting through the kitchen doors with delicious Chinese snacks and finger foods. They tried to stay strong, but their cousin was gifted in the art of fine cooking and, before they knew it, they found themselves munching happily, along with 50 others, on the delicious treats. They would have been embarrassed, had they not seen Kiku practically shove poor Feliciano out of the way to get to the pickled salmons or Karou swing from a beam onto the center of the table and karate kick the food towards him and away from everyone else. Damn Yao and his addicting food. Even Alfred and had put down his burger to grab a... nother burger?

Mei had nudged Im Yong, Karou, and Kiku and pointed out how close the American was getting to their beloved, but bossy, cousin/brother. I mean, who else would insist Yao make burgers? However, there was no way Yao would make such greasy and fattening... shit unless... they didn't even want to think about it.

Thinking fast, and letting their possessiveness take over, they had flung their chopsticks/forks, at lightning speed, into Alfred' s eyes. Unfortunately, for them, his glasses stopped the utensils and broke. A piece of glass sliced him above the eye pretty good and Yao, being the nurturer that he is, had taken Alfred to the bathroom. Alone.

The asians cursed themselves for possibly aiding Alfred in the stealing of Yao's virtue and innocence. Then they cursed again when they found that the Mediterranean Trio were completely gone. That was when everything had gone down the drain.

Kiku had disappeared, like a ninja, leaving the three to somehow find them. Karou had ran off to find the silent Egyptian. Which brings us to our current spot.

Mei looked everywhere and couldn't even catch a glimpse of Sadik or Heracles.

"Mei, relax! Detectives oringinated in Korea, daze!" Im Yong stated, standing tall and proud.

Mei growled lightly. "Now is not the time for your stupid egotistic-"

"Look! Mei, over there, daze!" Im Yong gestured wildly at a few cats were hanging out by the bathroom door.

She gave him a deadstare. "Okay, cute kittens are not going to help us in this situation."

I'm Yong grinned at her. "Ah, but they do! Cats always follow Hera, right, daze?"

Mei's eyes widened as she realised what he was getting to. Quickly running over to the door she went to open it, but was stopped.

"Mei! This is the boys bathroom! You can't go in there, daze." Im Yong said.

Mei rolled her eyes and opened the door. The sight that greeted her had her thanking every deity she could think of, recoiling in disgust and burning in desire.

Heracles was bent over the toilet and, from the horrible retching sounds that came from him, was vomiting. A huge turn off, or, at least, it should be. However, there was Sadik pounding away merrily into Hera's ass, much to said Greek's chagrin.

Mei immediately set up an inconspicous camera to the wall and focused it on the two. She got ready to watch when Im Yong shoved her out of the bathroom.

Before she could get a chance to argue, she spotted Gupta heading towards the toilets.

Assuming Karou had warned Im Yong of Gupta's fast approach, Mei quickly came up with a plausible story to keep Gupta away from this particular bathroom.

~Gupta POV... sorta~

Gupta knew something was up the second he witnessed Kiku and Elizaveta pull Mei, Im Yong, and Karou to the side. His inuition was proven right when he found himself under the watchful gaze of he latter three. Figuring that this had something to do with his brother, he had melted into the shadows when they weren't looking, thus making it impossible for them to see him. Sure enough, he caught them staring at Hera almost inconspicously. He tried to see exactly what had them watching Heracles, but was intercepted by that Hungarian girl, the one who had grown up thinking she was a guy.

She had struck up a conversation, one that was mostly onesided, and it had struck Gupta odd that she woukd speak to him seeing that they hadn't spoken to each other in almost a decade. Looking around he noticed that his brother, as well as two of the three stalkers-in-training, were gone. When Elizaveta "casually" brought the subject of Sadik, Hera's exboyfriend whom Gupta (as well as their mothers) had forbidden him from seeing, it clicked. Heracled was hanging out with Sadik, again, and this whole thing was just them trying to get material for their perverted needs off the two. So Gupta had left.

He started keeping an eye on his brother, but had gotten side tracked by Yao's food, and promptly lost track of him. With the help of Aleksander and Vladimir, he was able to pinpoint his location. The location that was currently being blocked by Mei.

He simply looked at her and waited for her to move.

"Sorry, this bathroom is unavailabe due to plumbing and-" A loud retching sound came from inside.

Gupta's eyes narrowed slightly. "My brother is in there vomiting. Let me through. Now."

Chuckling nervously, she responded. "Hera is fine. Im is in there checking up on him." A grunt, definitely belong to Sadik, was heard.

Gupta let a small hiss go through his lips. "That bastard is in there."

Mei paled slightly. Deciding to play it safe she said. "So?"

"I know you know how I feel about him being near my brother."

Mei shrugged, pulling an air of nonchalance. "Please. I highly doubt Sadik would even think of trying anything with your brother. He's too afraid of your mothers and you. Besides," she added. "Im Yong is in there, and I highly doubt Sadik would try anything with him in there and Hera throwing up."

Gupta nodded at the logic and sighed. "Can you at least move aside, so I could talk to him?"

Mei, being used to stoic unemotional people, saw through Gupta's monotone and immediately felt guilty for stopping him from aiding his brother. However, the door opened and out came Sadik, allowing Mei to feel a little less guilty.

Gupta glared at him and Sadik glared back, but ony for a moment, before leaving. Mei could only hope that the dim lights would hide the smug "I-just-got-laid" look he was sporting as he left.

Mei stepped aside and allowed the brother entramce, hoping Heracles looked decent enough. A few minutes later, Gupta came out woth a sleepy and sick looking Hera leaning on his shoulders. Giving a nod and thanking Im Yong for being their for him, they left. As they were leaving, Sadik passed by Hera's side and gave his hand a small squeeze, in which the Greek returned. They both had a small smile gracing their faces.

Mei saw movement out of the corner of her eye and saw Karou snap a couple of pictures of the small moment. Then the brothers were out the door and the three Asians were sighing in relief. Spotting Kiku and Elizaveta, they made their way over, fingers crossed and praying that they passed.

~ Fin.

* * *

So this is the second to last chapter. The next one is actually a bonus one because, if y'all recall, I ony said I had chosen ten words/phrases to define. However, I found this other phrase and I just had to add that to my checklist. So yay for you guys.

I decided that I was going to end the real story with Sadik and Hera defying Gupta without any, major, consequences. So ends the struggle between Sadik and Hera. Sorry it's not a full lemon, but, seriously, do you guys really want me to go inti detail on this subject? I didn't think so. howeer, I was able to throw in some Asian goodness! So, I feel pretty good.

Yay, more head canon schtuff. Alright, I have brought in the rest of the (major) Asians. I'll simplify how this works, Yao is Karou's older brother. Mei is Lien's (Vietnam's) younger half-sister. They are cousins with Yao and Karou. Kiku is Mei, Yao, and Karou's cousin, but not Lien's. Im Yong is Yao and Karou's cousin, but not Kiku's nor Mei's. Chöden (my name for Tibet), Kasem (Thailand), and Chao (Macau. I like names that start with 'Ch'...) are Yao and Karou's brothers. Kasem is older than Karou, but younger then Yao (obviously) and the other two are younger. Chuluun (Mongolia) was adopted and is a few years older than Yao. Ki Nam (N. Korea) is currently at a private boarding school, but he remains in touch with his younger twin. Maybe, one day, I'll write a story or one shot or something going into more detail about the Asian family... maybe.

On a final note, Aleksander is Bulgaria and Vladimir, is Romania. Egypt needs some friends and why not Alek and Vlad, who shared the same fate as he in my headcannon... *evil smirk* One word: Backstory. Meh... so many things to write down that I won't!

Sorry for the mistakes. It's one in the morning and I've been up since five yesterday morning after going to bed at three that very same morning. I'm trying to catch most of them, but there are probably a lot that I missed so sorry.


	11. Japanese Gunslinger

**Japanese Gunslinger-** When a person is quick with their mobile phone camera from their pocket, often shooting people in embarrassing situations.

* * *

Mei and her cousins, Im Yong and Karou, were staying training their asses off on a Saturday afternoon with clear skies and warm pleasant weather. Tey could have spent the day shopping (Mei's idea), playing video games (Karou's idea), or clubbing (I'm Yong's idea). However a call from their mentors, Kiku and Elizaveta, had them resheduling their day and going to the school instead.

As Hentai trainees, they needed lots of... well, training. One didn't just become a part of the club without some form of test. After the three had completed their mission (barely), the Hentai Duo had been working them hard. There were many lessons and they were being forced to learn them all in a short amount of time and learn them well. The Hentai Duo will be gone after next year and hey needed to make sure that they were leaving the club in capable hands.

They have been taught how to text 90 words a minute with their non-dominant hand, while their phones were still in their pockets. They knew almost every nook and cranny that they could hide cameras, and theirselves should they need too, in their school and most on school grounds. They knew almost everyone's habits after shadowing them for days and now they were going to learn the most of importany skill any good stalker would need: Camera wielding.

Karou was excellent with his phone and managed to pass every test with flying colors. Im Yong excelled with taking shots from afar with amazing clarity, could work just about any camera thrown at him (sometimes literally. It was apart of the training.), and did pretty good with up-close photos. He just needed training in being more subtle. Mei, also, did well with the tests, however, she could not, for the life of her, get more than twenty pictures taken out of fifty possiblilities in the thirty seconds they gave her. She was convinced that it was impossible to get ALL of them. Im Yong had only gotten twenty-three and Karou, the best of them, could only get to thirty-one. Even Elizaveta said that she was only able to do forty, on a good day, and that was after years of practice.

However, Kiku kept pushing them to get, at least, thirty (or, in Karou's case, thirty-five) photos.

"This is impossible!" Mei said, trying hard not chuck her phone at Kiku's blank face.

"Never give up. You must overcome this charrenge. I even ressened the road, so to speak." Came his deadpanned answer.

Mei glared at him. He sighed and got up. Pulling out his phone he signalled for Elizaveta to start the test. They watched him, Mei with an unimpressed look, Im Yong with interest, Karou with disinterest, and Elizaveta with a smug smirk.

Thirty seconds later, Kiku walked back to them and handed over a phone. Mei raised a brow at the crappy thing that was definitely not his.

Kiku saw her look and shrugged. "I didn't want to waste any space on my phone so I used this one." Then he walked away. It was time for him to go to Ludwig's house to finish the school paper.

Mei scowled at her older cousin and turned towards the phone. As she went through the photo album the crappy phone had, all she could do was gawk. He got every single possible shot! Her mouth dropped even more (if that was even possible) when she saw that he had taken each shot twice! Karou and Im Yong looked at the screen with disbelief, for, despite the terrible definition, the photos were really good. What blew their mind was that they hadn't even seen Kiku move from his position.

Elizaveta, who had taken multiple shots of the trios faces, couldn't hold in her laughter and let it out. When she got herself back together, it was to smirk and say, "Why do you think they call this move the 'Japanese Gunslinger', hmm?"

The trio looked at her with a fierce determination to outdo their cousin and Mei stepped forward.

"Reset it." She said.

~ Fin.

* * *

I'm DONE! Heilige scheiße! I can't believe it... my first multi-chaptered story (thing...)... es terminado!

Yes, I realize that Hera and Sadik aren't in here, but, when I saw the phrase, I immediately thought of Kiku and how that would explain A LOT, so I decided to show the trio getting accepted into the club and Kiku showing them up. *shrugs* Lo siento.

So, there y'all have it. Wonderful phrases, used in American (where?!)! I hope you enjoyed and look out for nore hetalian schtuff! (Mostly oneshots...)

Au revoir et remercier les dieux. Je suis fini!

Luvs ya lots

PhRenatoh

P.S. Sorry if I botched the French... I'm trying to learn it, but I have American, Spanish, and German floating around in my head, so I get confuzzled... a lot...


	12. TSF

**Great news guys! This story has been put under the community 'Reportable Offense'! Isn't that great?! I am, however, not going to delete this, so no worries. However, it has come to my attention that there is no way to report someone. Only stories... Or maybe their is a way and I have yet to find it... anyway, in a little while I'll be posting this story on AO3 under the same username, so read it on there and any of my MA Rated stories.**

**Also, I would really love it if y'all could tell me how to report an author or more. What they're doing is against my rights as an author and I am not afraid of getting those bitches get kicked off of FF. **

**Luvs ya lots**

**PhRenatoh**


End file.
